Remember Me
by Roderich Edelstein0522
Summary: Made as a AusRo drabble for a friend. Andrei (Romania) visits Roderich (Austria) in the hospital after Russia attacks The Austro-Romanian Empire in 2015. Dominik and Felix are their children. Dominik is Kugelmugel, and Felix is an OC but not mine


AN: I do not own Hetalia, and I do not own Felix, my friend does, so please don't use him. Thanks. Also, Dominik is Kugelmugel.

_The body hit the ground with a sickening thud._

_Men yelled; women and children screamed._

_Sirens that had not been used since the last World War blared to life._

_A man worriedly paced in front of a cold, sterile room._

Andrei entered the room. He looked around at the white walls and heard the steady "Beep Beep" of the different monitors in the room. His eyes fell on a man sleeping on the room's bed. The man looked frail and fragile with what seemed like thousands of wired connecting him to various machines, and bandages wrapped around his head. Andrei knew that the man would live. They were immortal, as long as their countries survived, but the doctor had not been very optimistic about the quality of life the patient would live. Andrei shook his head.

_How could this have happened._

He knew that the situation between their new empire and the quickly growing Russian empire [which had taken over Ukraine and the Baltics] was tense, and the territory of Moldova was being fought over [the fact that the territory had a Representative that was closely tied to the Austro-Romanian empire only worsened the fact], but he didn't expect a move from Russia. He had assumed that Ivan and Putin wouldn't make a move due to NATO's monitoring. In the end, though, Russia had made a move, and it had not been where NATO had expected. They had expected Russia to attack either Moldova or Romania, as they were closer, but instead they had chosen to bomb minor Austrian cities, particularly Salzburg, as it held sentimental value with Roderich, Austria's representation. Quite unfortunately, Roderich had happened to be visiting the city at the time of the bombing and had sustained damage both from the bomb and the toll the bombings had taken on his body, as he reacted to his nation being attacked. He had, thankfully, had his guards with him at the time, and had quickly been rushed to a triage and stabilized. They had then sent him to Vienna for further care.

Andrei took a seat near the bed and grasped the Austrian's hand.

_Please be okay. Dominik and Felix are worried about you, and so are the others._

"Please be okay" he whispered aloud. Silence answered.

It was almost a month before Roderich awoke. By this time, NATO had sanctioned Russia, and Andrei, as co-ruler, had sent troops and bombs into the Russian empire. The Germans had joined the Austro-Romanian empire. The Austro-Romanians did not make the same mistake the Third Reich had made in World War Two, and did not underestimate the cold of the Russian terrain. They also had the support of America and NATO this time, unlike the last war; though America was not much help, as it was still stuck in the crises' of the Middle East and ISIL. Even still, the Austro-Romanians had already won a major battle.

Andrei entered what was now becoming a second home. Everything seemed exactly like it was the first time he had visited. Monitors beeped and occasionally a nurse would adjust an IV or switch a bag. He sat in the familiar seat next to the bed and spoke to Roderich, wondering if the rumors that coma patients heard everything was true. He didn't take any chances, however, and told Roderich everything about both the war and Dominik and Felix. It was in the middle of a humorous anecdote involving Dominik, Ludwig, and copious amounts of finger paint, that the formerly comatose Austrian awakened. Andrei immediately stopped his anecdote and called for a nurse. She hurried off to find the attending doctor, and Andrei worriedly questioned Roderich.

_Remember me_

Despite being permeated with joy, he felt a sense of foreboding. The feeling of joy soon dissipated, and the foreboding was proven a sensible emotion, however, when the Austrian responded with a confused

"Excuse me, do I know you."

The sense of loss and confusion returned to Andrei and he replied

"Yes"

Before he could say more, the doctor arrived and he was escorted from the room.

_Remember me, oh God, remember me. _


End file.
